


The Pleasure

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y / N's family are guest at a party of Sir Thomas and Lady Sharpe. When she gets "sick", Thomas leads her into an empty bedroom and she learns what Thomas medicine is ...
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Pleasure

“Good evening. I am Y / F / NY / L / N, my wife Y / M / N and my daughter Y / N. ”, your father introduced your family to the handsome man with the black hair.  
"Good evening. I am Sir Thomas Sharpe and my sister is Lady Lucille Sharpe. Welcome to our house, ”he said formally.  
"Thank you for your kind invitation," said your mother, who was anxious to find a husband for Y / N.  
Thomas nodded his head to her mother and she led Y / N away. They couldn't help but look back and were shocked when Thomas Sharpe watched them.  
She felt a warm tingling sensation that Y / n had never felt before and quickly looked away. It didn't matter how hard Y / N tried not to keep looking for him with her eyes, as her eyes roamed the room, finding her eyes in every time. She is shocked that he looked at her every time she saw Thomas had found. Every time her eyes met his, her pulse quickened and Y / N's breath went flat. She had never reacted to a man like this before and knew it was wrong. Women didn't look at men the way Y / N Thomas Sharpe looked, she had been sure of that. They weren't a whore and Y / N knew their behavior was inappropriate. She avoided his eyes during dinner, thinking Y / N had successfully avoided Thomas until she felt a hand in the middle of her back.  
"Would you do me the honor of giving me a dance?" A voice purred in her ear. She had tried to hide her shiver but couldn't. They turned and faced a Thomas Sharpe with an outstretched hand. Before she knew what was going on, they put their hand in his and followed him onto the dance floor.  
He put his hand on her upper back and she reluctantly put her hand on his shoulder. He took her other hand and when the music started he skillfully swept Y / N around the ballroom. She could feel the heat where he touched her. A warm feeling gathered in her stomach and this feeling spread through her body. It was a new sensation for her and Y / n knew it was Thomas. He made her feel things that no decent woman should feel.  
Her mother had told Y / N about girls who did not behave properly with men. Girls who embarrassed their families. She didn't want to be one of those girls, she was a good girl. Good girls did everything they could to avoid shaming their families.  
She had avoided looking at him by averting her gaze. At the end of the dance Thomas kissed her hand and bowed before leaving. She felt a tingling sensation between her thighs when they both made eye contact. When they left the dance floor, Y / N's mother was waiting for them.  
"Thomas Sharpe is an excellent catch," enthused her mother. "You absolutely have to make yourself available for him.", She told her.  
"Mother, I can't," she said, fearing what might happen if she were back in his presence.  
"Nonsense. He's the perfect gentleman. Be nice to him, ”advised her mother.  
She was afraid. They knew what the things they felt meant. It meant that she wanted him to touch her in a way that Y / N had never dared dream of. In a way, a decent woman didn't experience or talk about it. Her mother told her to make herself available, but Y / n was sure that this was meant for conversation, not the sinful things she couldn't even imagine.  
When she saw him move across the room with a touch of elegance, grace and pure masculinity, Y / N couldn't sit still. Her mother warned her several times to stop fidgeting, but she didn't ion. There was a painful need that she couldn't identify and it made her restless. Y / N left their mother and strolled out onto the terrace. The night air cooled her feverish skin.  
"Are you sick, my dear?" Said a voice on her left. They turned to see Thomas Sharpe standing in the shadows.  
“I had a bit of a fever. I'm feeling better now. "Y / N said and couldn't bring himself to go back inside.  
"I'm happy. I would hate it if you got sick in my house. Maybe you should lie down. He suggested.  
"Thanks, but no, I don't have to lie down," she said.  
"I insist. Come with me, ”he said, taking her elbow and leading her past the ballroom and up the stairs. They tried to protest when he led them to a closed door. He opened the door and motioned Y / N to enter. She entered the room and turned as the door closed.  
"I should go back to the party, my mother will find me," they told him and made their way to the door.  
"Nonsense. You lie down I will let your mother know that you have gotten sick and are resting, ”he said gently as he walked to the door. He was gone before siw could answer.  
She hadn't felt sick. There was no way they could tell him it was he who made them feel feverish without sounding wanton. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but it was a new one and not one to deal with. She wanted to leave the room before he came back, but Y / N didn't mean to be rude.  
She sat on the large bed and looked around the room. There was a book on the bedside table. She picked it up and started flipping through it. You took off your shoes and laid your back against the headboard legs stretched out in front of you.  
She woke up when she heard the door open. Thomas Sharpe stood in the open door. He went in and closed the door behind him. She struggled to get up, but her dress was wrapped around her, showing an inadequate amount of leg to a man she was not married to. She had finally managed to get up and straighten her dress when she realized that her hair was a mess. Her carefully styled hair now hung loosely around her shoulders in unruly curls. She was struggling to smooth it out.  
"You look beautiful," said Thomas softly. She had stopped fiddling with her hair, but hadn't made eye contact.  
"Thanks," she replied softly.  
“I spoke to your mother. I advised her not to worry that you are in good hands. ", Thomas said with a look she couldn't decipher.  
“I really have to go. I'm doing much better. ”, She said and tried to escape.  
"Are you sure? You still seem a bit feverish, ”he said as she passed him on the way to the door.  
He was right. She had a fever. The sound of his voice made her heart beat faster and it caused a tingling sensation between her thighs that startled her. She hadn't turned to face him, so it shocked her the next time he spoke when he was right behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and it felt like fire. She wondered briefly if it would feel the same everywhere, especially where the tingling was slowly turning into a throbbing. She had shocked herself with her own thought and blushed.  
"I'm fine, thank you," they said, her voice hoarse in her own ears.  
"I do not think so. You're shaking Let me help you. “, Said Thomas and ran his hands over Y / N's arms. He turned her to face him, but she hadn't looked at him. He cupped her chin and lifted her head. She was fascinated by his eyes. He puts his hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. He pulled her close and blushed against him. They had never been so close to a man she was not related to. She'd found she liked it. The solid planes of his body perfectly match the curves of her body. The thought occurred to her that they shouldn't be feeling this well, but they couldn't help themselves. Being in Thomas' presence awakened things in her that she did not know existed.  
Then he kissed her and took Y / N's breath. It wasn't her first kiss, but it was the first that made her feel that way. His soft lips moved effortlessly against hers. As he ran his tongue over her lower lip, she gasped at the feeling that he was giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth.  
They had heard of this kind of kiss from their friends. She felt caught up in his kiss. She had tried to resist, but found she couldn't and wanted him to stop. He turned Y / N around so she had her back on him. He moved her hair and kissed her neck gently. She shivered as the feeling ran down her back.  
She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what Thomas was going to do next and it made her tense with anticipation. As he started to undo the buttons on the back of her dress panic set in, they pulled back but did not turn around.  
"What are you doing?", Y / N had asked.  
"Take responsibility for my actions," he replied and walked up to her again.  
"I don't understand," they said.  
“Your nervousness and your fever is my fault. I plan to remedy the situation, ”he said, putting his fingers back on her buttons.  
"How?" She asked, trembling.  
“Relax, my love and trust me. I won't hurt you He said as his fingers skillfully opened the rest of her buttons.  
Before she knew it, her dress gathered at her feet. He turned Y / N then and she looked down. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Her breath caught at the fire that Y / N saw burning in his eyes. He kissed sis again and her eyes closed. She clutched his biceps and then put her hands on his shoulders. He pulled her closer to her waist. His lips left hers and moved to the nape of her neck, where he placed light kisses. She knew they should stop him, but she couldn't. He led her to the bed and gently pushed her into a sitting position. He ran his hands one by one over her legs. His nimble fingers deftly loosened the hooks of her corset, revealing her bare chest to him. The urge to hide was almost overwhelmingbut she resisted. She had decided to continue down this path with Thomas and did not want to back down. She had no idea what to do next, so she waited with bated breath.  
Thomas put Y / N back on the bed and hovered over her, his lips inches above hers. Instead of kissing her, he ran his lips over her body. As he put one of her nipples in his mouth, she inhales sharply and grabbed the covers. Thomas sucked on each nipple and made them moan loudly. She covered her mouth, embarrassed by the noises she was making.  
“Don't cover your mouth. Your sounds of joy let me know that you like what I do. “Said Thomas and looked up at her. She took her hand up from her mouth and moaned as he sucked hard on her nipple. The more he licked and sucked Y / N, the more intense the throbbing between her thighs became. He was lying next to her and ran his hands over her body. She wanted him to touch her in the place where they pretended not to exist. But if they were honest with themselves late at night, when Y / n were sure their parents were sleeping, then she'd touched in their most intimate place. The urge to do it now almost took control of her senses. You couldn't do that now, not in front of Thomas.He ran his fingers over her cunt and even this light touch made Y / N whimper and seek more contact.  
"What do you want, my dear?" He asked seductively.  
"Touch me," they whispered. He ran his hands over her legs, her side, her chest, avoiding the place where she most longed for his touch.  
"Is that what you meant?" Asked Thomas. Y / N just shook her head. "Then you have to show me what you want, Y / N," he said.  
She tentatively slid her hand towards her cunt. When her fingers made contact with her cunt, she let out a hissing breath. She rubbed her clit in circles and moaned at the friction. She put a finger inside and slowly began pumping it in and out. Y / N failed to notice that Thomas had left the bed and watched her have fun. She hadn't noticed he stood up until he removed her fingers and replaced them with his own. He added another finger and pushed forward until he felt the barrier of her virginity.  
The thought ran through Y / N that if she stopped, she couldn't get married. No man would want a ruined bride. She knew it was probably the truth, but the pleasure she was getting far outweighed the consequences. She closed her eyes as the pleasure ran over her body. When she opened her eyes, Thomas was over her with an intense look.  
“It will only hurt for a moment, forgive me. “He said as he slowly pushed himself into Y / n. The feeling wasn't what she expected. She felt stretched, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't good either. Thomas pushed forward quickly and she felt a stinging pain that lasted a second and was replaced by the feeling of being full. It got bigger and bigger in Y / N and then it started to move in her.  
Her body was on fire. Every time she felt him slide out of her, the pleasure almost made her scream. He grabbed her hand and placed it on top of her clit, where she started rubbing quickly. The combined stimulation from him inside her and her own fingers on her clit made her pleasure unbearable. Thomas set a slow pace. She wanted, no needed more and she knew that she couldn't be shy.  
"Thomas, please faster," she said. He followed without a word and her body responded. She could feel him penetrate her deeper and she felt her grip him tighter, rubbing a hectic rhythm against her clit.  
Without warning he pulled himself out of her completely and his mouth dropped to where his, even harder, cock had just been. She couldn't describe the feeling his mouth made her feel on her wet cunt. He licked Y / N sensually. His tongue brushed her entrance and then he wrapped his lips around her clit and began sucking it hard. She had felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. It washed all over her body and made her moan with pleasure. Before the tide subsided, Thomas pushed his hard granite cock back into Y / N and splashed hard into her, sending a tidal wave of pleasure crashing over her.  
She heard screams over the noise in her ears that she vaguely recognized as her own. When she finally came down from her climax, Thomas was next to her, lightly touching her body. He used her own hands to trace the path he made over her body. When she reached the junction of her thighs, he ran his fingers over her swollen labia and waited for her to follow. When she put her hand over his, he slipped his hand out from under hers and inserted her fingers inside him. He watched as she enjoyed herself to the end and then vacuumed her fingers clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in a joint advent calendar filled with one-shots? I'm still looking for a few good writers who would like to have a door in the calendar. If you are interested or know someone who might be interested, write to me or ask the writer! You can write me a message here! You can send me a message on Tumblr too mischievoushiddleston.tumblr.com  
> Ps: Request are open! German or English. Ask me, don’t be shy! What I don’t write is Tom or a character from him as a sub or a dom reader, lightly is okay, I think. No Male/Male or Female/Female. Hope you understand me.


End file.
